


Granting Changes

by KaytheJay



Series: One Big Accident [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley decide that they need to move away from the Dowlings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: One Big Accident [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798927
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello and here is the short awaited part three to my little series here.  
> You can read them singularly, but I do make references to the other fics within each part in the series, so do with that information what you wish.

“Crowley, we can’t stay here,” Aziraphale said one morning. “SThis is fine for workers, but we have a baby now. A rapidly growing baby.”   
“I’ve actually been thinking about that too,” Crowley replied. “And you are absolutely right.” Crowley adjusted his skirt. “Besides the fact that we aren’t going to be able to keep Eden from calling me dad once he starts talking.”  
“What do you propose we do then?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shrugged.  
It was hard. Obviously Crowley would want to move with Aziraphale and Eden. He spent way too much time away from the two of them anyway. He didn’t want the little bit of time that he did have with them to be taken away from him. Aziraphale also didn’t want to move away from Crowley for the same reason. However, the nanny and the tutor moving out at the same time would be a bit odd, even if the humans would never actually know the reason that they were moving out together.   
Aziraphale kissed Crowley before he left the bedroom to go get Warlock. He watched out the window as Nanny Ashtoreth made her way to the house. He was ripped out of his own head when Eden started crying.   
“Oh dear, don’t worry, Mummy is right here,” Aziraphale murmured.   
***  
Aziraphale spent the morning finalizing Warlock’s lessons for the day while holding onto Eden, so he wouldn’t make a fuss. He had turned into such a clingy baby. Probably due to Aziraphale and Crowley’s insistence on constantly holding him.   
Once the afternoon came and Warlock’s lesson was over, Aziraphale brought a blanket and a book out to the lawn, as he had made a habit while he had been on maternity leave to give him something to do besides sit in the bedroom all day long. Eden was fast asleep in his arms, though that wasn’t much of a surprise due to the fact that Eden spent most of his time sleeping. Aziraphale placed a kiss on his head before beginning to read.   
After an hour had passed, Nanny and Warlock joined Miss Fell outside. This, too, had become routine. It gave Nanny an excuse to see Miss Fell and Eden. It gave Warlock an excuse to play outside without having someone breathing down his neck, as Mrs. Dowling insisted he needed. It was a win for everyone involved.   
Nanny joined Miss Fell on the blanket. She wordlessly placed a mark in her book and handed Eden over to Nanny. She couldn’t help but smile at how Nanny’s face lit up, as it always did when she was handed Eden. Miss Fell would never inform the demon of how soft she looked while holding her son, however. That would ruin her reputation.  
“Are you being good for your mama?” Nanny asked the sleeping child. She ran her hand over Eden’s head, which was starting to sprout some blond hair. “I think you are. You’re a perfect angel, aren’t you, sweetness?”   
“Miss Fell!” Warlock called as he ran over to the blanket. “Look what I found!” Warlock was covered in dirt, causing Nanny to scowl. She did so hate having to clean him up after he’d been playing in the dirt. “It’s Sister Worm!” He held out the worm for Miss Fell to see.  
“Very good Warlock!” Miss Fell said. “How’s about you go see how many worms you can find?” Warlock nodded and ran off to the spot he’d found the worm that was in his hand.   
“I hate when he does that,” Nanny muttered. Eden spit up, but Miss Fell was quick with the burp cloth.   
“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Miss Fell said. Satisfied that she had gotten as much of the spit up off of Nanny as she was going to be able to, she put the burp cloth back away. “He’s exploring and learning respect for life.” She looked up to Warlock only to find that he was stomping on something, probably a bug of some sort. “Well, learning as much respect for life as you allow him to.”  
“Which is to say none at all,” Nanny said. “He’s the Antichrist. He’s not supposed to let everything live. The whole point of his existence is for him to destroy the world.” Miss Fell sighed.   
“It’s still good for him,” Miss Fell said. “To get out of the house and be able to play in the sun.”   
“I suppose you’re probably right,” Nanny admitted. Miss Fell smiled. “Now about moving-”  
“Oh yes!” Miss Fell said, reaching for her mobile phone that Nanny had insisted that she get. “I have found the perfect little cottage. It isn’t far from here.” She showed Nanny the images of the home. Nanny was impressed. She didn’t know that Miss Fell actually knew how to use her phone at all, let alone knowing how to use it well enough to go house hunting on it. Plus, the house was quite nice (dare she say perfect?).  
“Well a house doesn’t do anything if we can’t come up with a reason for Nanny to leave with Miss Fell.”   
“Do you really care if it looks a bit odd that the nanny and the tutor move out at the same time, I honestly don’t think that anyone would care. Probably just write it up to a coincidence.” Nanny shook her head.  
“No because I am planning on bringing Warlock ‘round every once in a while, and I won’t be able to pull that off unless everyone else knows that we live together.”   
“On those days you could just say that I have invited you over.” Nanny sighed.  
“I suppose you’re right.”  
“I know I am,” Miss Fell said. “I have been around for a long time and I know a lot of things.” She shrugged. “And if anyone thinks it too odd or anything, I could use some miracles-”  
“No you can’t. I will be doing all the miracle work revolving around anything to do with the baby or anything. Your lot pays a lot more attention to what you do with your miracles than mine do. And your lot has a tendency to come for a visit when they find something suspicious. And baby-related miracles are suspicious.”  
“But don’t yours-”  
“My lot doesn’t give a single shit about what I do as long as they get their paperwork.”  
“If you say so, dear.”  
***  
A few weeks later, they had their hands on the house. Mrs. Dowling had graciously given them both a few days off to give them plenty of time to get moved in and settled. Due to Crowley’s need for everything to be clean and organized, he miracled everything to be in place right away instead of wasting time trying to get things done the human way. They spent the rest of the few days simply enjoying each other’s company in their house.   
Their first house.  
Neither of them had ever actually owned a house before. It never seemed to be needed because until recently, they moved around the world so much that having a house didn’t really make too much sense for them. All they needed was a small apartment to call home so they at least had something.  
It was also the first home that they shared. They’d never wanted to risk it before. Heaven and Hell both didn’t take too kindly to their own dallying with the other. They never wanted to risk it before. But now they had a baby, which meant that they would have bigger issues if Heaven or Hell ever found out about the baby. Either of the offices finding about their shared house would be a cakewalk compared to what was ahead of them if they found out about the baby.   
Now that they didn’t live on the Dowling’s property, they didn’t have to worry quite so much about appearances. It would be harder for Crowley to find an excuse to see Miss Fell and Eden, but he was positive that he would be able to manage it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange at first for Warlock. He found himself still going to the staff house when he wanted to visit Miss Fell only to find that she was no longer there. It didn’t fully make sense to him why Miss Fell and Nanny Ashtoreth had to go. Didn’t they like it there?   
Of course, more than anything, Warlock missed Eden. Miss Fell still brought him along for Warlock’s tutoring, but she always handed him off to Nanny Ashtoreth while she worked with Warlock. As soon as the hour was up, Miss Fell was gone again, taking Eden with her.   
“Nanny,” Warlock said one day,” Doesn’t Miss Fell like me anymore?” Nanny Ashtoreth turned her attention back to Warlock.  
“Of course she does. Why do you ask?” Warlock shrugged. Nanny smiled. “It’s about the move, isn’t it?” Warlock hesitated before he nodded. “That has nothing to do with you. Eden is growing up fast and Miss Fell needed more room for him. I went with her because Eden’s father is a pushy fellow.”   
“I miss Eden,” Warlock admitted.   
“When you rule the world you can make all the Edens that you want to,” Nanny Ashtoreth said. Ever since becoming a father, Nanny Ashtoreth had a difficult time trying to convince Warlock to be bad. She certainly didn't want any of that negative influence on her own son.   
“I don’t want lots of Edens,” Warlock said. “I just want more time with Miss Fell’s Eden.” Nanny nodded. She, too, wished for more time with her own son. Instead, she was stuck raising someone else’s child for the time being. Raising him in a way that she was no longer interested in raising him in. So what if he was the Antichrist? WHy did he have to be raised to destroy the world? Eden, by all technicalities, was half demon, but the last thing Nanny wanted for her son was for him to be demonic in nature. Nanny smiled.   
“How about we go for a visit then?” Nanny asked. “I’ve been meaning to speak to Miss Fell anyway.” This wasn’t entirely untrue. She just needed an excuse for taking Warlock too.   
Warlock’s parents were actually home, which was slightly odd (also massively infuriating because why couldn’t they just take their own son and let Nanny go home to hers). The staff were used to her being odd with Warlock, but his parents were not. She felt like she had to justify it anyway. She was, after all, taking Warlock off the property for the first time since she’d started being his Nanny.   
***  
Nanny started coming up with more and more excuses to get Warlock out of the house. Sometimes she would be honest about where they were going, but others she just made something up. Other times, she would tell them she was going to the park or library or whatever and actually go. It wasn’t her fault that they just so happened to run into Miss Fell while they were there.   
Nanny justified all the new trips by saying that it was better for Warlock to get out of the house than to stay in it. Get him out to see the world beyond his backyard. Sometimes Warlock would make friends his own age at the park or pool (that weren’t the snobby children of other diplomats). He seemed to enjoy getting out anyway. Even if it was simply providing Miss Fell with some company besides a baby for a little while.   
Warlock found Eden’s development absolutely fascinating, which Nanny found strange but wasn’t going to question it. He cheered like it was the coolest thing he’d ever seen the first time he saw Eden roll over. Warlock had begun to convince himself that Eden wasn’t actually growing up at all, so every new ability that Eden gained showed that he was in fact growing and some day they would be able to play together no problem.   
Warlock had been the cause of Eden’s first laugh during one of these visits. Miss Fell and Nanny had been having an “adult” conversation in the other room when their ears perked to the beautiful sound. After that, all three of them tried endlessly to get him to laugh again. Nothing, Miss Fell noted, would ever be more pleasing than the sound out Eden’s laughter.   
The older Eden got, the easier it was for Nanny to come up with excuses to go visit him. Eventually, it got to a point that Warlock was barely spending time at his own home. They spent all day with Miss Fell and the baby. No one found this odd. Mostly, though, everyone was just glad that Warlock was happy.   
***  
“Nanny, I love you,” Warlock said one night. Nanny Ashtoreth smiled.SHe had gotten used to Warlock casually telling her that he loved her. They had been spending a lot of time with Miss Fell who did the exact same thing, mostly for Eden (though when Warlock wasn’t around, Nanny got the treatment too). Warlock just so happened to pick up the habit as well. It wasn’t very Antichrist Ish, but Nanny really didn’t care. They were supposed to be averting the apocalypse anyway. Warlock being a bit of a softie would help that along.   
“May you sare those you care about when you end the world,” Nanny replied. It had been her go to reply simply due to the fact that Hell would take notice to the child’s new habit. It made Warlock giggle due to the fact that he’d never heard such a reply to the phrase before. Besides, he had no want to rule the world. He had all the world that he wanted.  
“Can we go and see Miss Fell again tomorrow?”   
“Of course, dear.” Nanny said. “Now sleep tight. Dream of burning and pain, my little hellbeast.” Warlock smiled to himself.  
“Goodnight, Nanny.”  
“Goodnight.” Nanny walked out the door, shutting off the light as she went. She intentionally left the door open because she knew that Mrs. Dowling liked to check in on the child while he was asleep.   
Not that Nanny blamed her. She did the same thing with her son, regardless of if he was actually crying or noth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
